Nijiretta Hasu
'Character Profile'Edit 'Character First Name'Edit Nijiretta 'Character Last Name'Edit Hasu IMVU UsernameEdit NijirettaHasu 'Nickname (optional)'Edit N/A 'Age'Edit 9'' 'Date of Birt''hEdit 3/24/194''an 'Gender'Edit ''Female 'Ethnicity'Edit ((Yonshigakurian 'Height' Edit 4'6ft 'Weight' Edit 55lbs 'Blood Type'Edit A- 'Occupation'Edit ninja 'Scars/Tattoos'Edit Blood Tears tatto under eyes 'Affiliation'Edit Yonshigakure Villiage hidden in the mist 'Relationship Status'Edit Single 'Personality'Edit Nijiretta is very sarcastic due to her back ground of being a rouge in her past she isnt very trusting of others and often sits idly by while others are in need of help but knows how to ask for help when it is needed, She wants to become a medical ninja to try and better herself and become more sympathetic of others needs but her thoughts often slip into somthing more siniter then perviously expected shes very intelligent and does good in survival situations but often finds herself trying to take on more then she can handle she often finds herself where trouble happens '' 'Behaviour'Edit ''She tends to think that she is better off alone or could do a better job without others getting in her way she has no soft spot for what she sees as weakness and will often shun those she sees as unworthy of her presance shes very hard headed and doesnt always do what shes told if she thinks that her way is better or thinks the task givin is just plane stupid if she shows any respect towards you its because she belives you have earned it or because she belives you havent done anything stupid...yet 'Nindo (optional)'Edit N/A 'Summoning'Edit N/A 'Bloodline/Clan'Edit N/A 'Ninja Class 'Edit ((Academy Student)) 'Element One'Edit N/A 'Element Two'Edit N/A 'Weapon of choice'Edit N/A 'Strengths'Edit Learning Speed, speed shes a very offensive heavy fighter, medical jutsu's 'Weaknesses'Edit Hot headed, trust do to her having little trust in people 'Chakra colour'Edit Crimson 'Projectile Weapons Inventory'Edit Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU/Yonshi7 (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): Total: Databook: 'Jutsu List' N/A 'Allies'Edit no one till they prove worthy 'Enemies'Edit Everyone intill proven worthy 'Background Information'Edit Abandoned as a child at the age of 5, Nijiretta Hasu feeling lost and alone was adopted and brought up by a band of rouges who taught her how to steal making her the ruthless person she is today. Her band of rouges would often steal only what was needed to survive food, supplies, and often weapons. She trusted this band of rouges with her life as they grew to be her new family. After 2 years of following the heartless band of thieves she soon realized they weren't as innocent as she previously thought after sending her on a mission to steal bread her "family" stormed the shop keep and murdered him for his money after witnessing such a foul act she ran from the band of criminals and spent the next 3 years hiding from them for fear that she would share the same fate as the shop keep. Roleplaying Library Category:Academy Student